In the oil and gas industry, wellbores have been drilled by tools such as reamers, stabilizers and combination reamer and stabilizer units which are connected to a tubular drill stem or a string of drill piper at one end of the tool and a drill bit at an opposite end of the tool. These tools are used to enlarge a wellbore to a specific diameter, smooth the wall of a wellbore, help stabilize a bit, and straighten the wellbore if kinks or doglegs are encountered. Such devices can reduce lateral deviation, vibration and wobble of the drill bit, thereby improving the penetration rate of the bit in the wellbore. Additionally, the unit has the purpose of stiffening the drill collar to reduce collar deflection and the tendency of the collars in the wellbore to tilt, which may cause a drill bit to also tilt and thereby produce an oversized hole which has deviated from the desired drilling direction.
The disclosed device provides for an improved device that can be used in drilling applications which require a high degree of accuracy in drilling. The device is adapted to a string of drill pipe for use in a wellbore to center, guide and stabilize the pipe in the bore and which is capable of reaming excess subsurface materials and achieve a uniform wellbore diameter. When the disclosed device is situated in a fixed position in the drill string, a clutch system can lock the device in place—forcing the disclosed device to rotate with the drill string, thus ensuring that the disclosed device rotates with the maximum rotational torque to more effectively ream excess subsurface materials. When sliding, the drag force allows the device to disengage the clutch to allow rotation of the sleeve section to minimize torque and drag on the drill string.